


When Darkness Falls

by AlexTheWriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheWriter/pseuds/AlexTheWriter
Summary: Beca is young, with her whole life ahead but apparently fate has it's own plans for her. What happens when her life takes a wrong turn? Will she win the biggest game she ever played? Rated M for serious illness. G!P Beca, won't be the main focus on this story, I just liked the idea of it. Desclaimer: I do not own any character of the Pitch perfect franchise. Mitchsen endgame.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've been posting this story on fanfiction.net but decided to start posting this here too :) It's my first ever story, Hope you like it :) let me know in the comments what your thoughts are, thank you all for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> Enjoy it and Stay safe everyone.

CHAPTER 1

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! We all know why we're here tonight and it's my absolute pleasure to stand right here on this stage to give this award to the best architect of the year. The Pritzker Architecture Prize is the most important recognition for an architect and the person I'm about to call to join me here, on stage, has done amazing things in her carreer. I'm proud to be the one that's going to give it to this great artist.  
Without farther ado, I'd like to call Beca Mitchell here on stage with me”.  
Everyone in the room started to clap their hands and turned to look at her, she rose from her sitting position and looked down to the person on her left side, smiled at her and bent down to give her a quick peck on the lips and then started to make her way towards the stage. Once there, she hugged the host and thanked him, her surprised expression never leaving her face; Sure she got a letter a week ago from the architect association letting her know she had won but still, it was amazing to stand in front of so many great architects and most of her family to get such an important award.

“Thank you all! This is amazing, really!” she looked at the medal in her hands. “when I got the letter last week I couldn't belive it, it has always been my dream to stand here in front of all of you. I'd like to thank all the people that have worked with me throughout all this years, my family and friends that have supported me since I was a kid but most of all.. I want to thank the person that had bear with me and my craziness and never left my side even when I asked her to”. She took a deep breath and looked to where she was sitting before. “Thank you to my amazing girlf...”

DRIN! DRIIIN! DRIIIN!

Her eyes snapped open, she looked around and found herself in her dorm room. She turned on her right side and absently tried to reach for her phone on the desk to turn the alarm off. Once she got a hold of it she was surprised to see the time. It wasn't her alarm.

“Chlo! Why you keep setting your alarm at this fucking early hour?! It's too early!”

“You know I like to go for a run before classes” was the answer she got from the redheaded girl on the other side of the room.

Beca got up from her bed and went to seat on her desk chair. “Yes, of course I know, that doesn't mean I want to wake up at this time, besides.. you don't even have classes on Thursday” she sighed trying to get more comfortable on the chair.

“You could alwas stay in bed and wait for your alarm, you know that right?” she said laughing at the brunette slumped on the chair. “Anyway, I want to be ready for our training session Bec. We have an important game this weekend. Don't tell me you forgot about it!” Chloe said while getting dressed for her morning workout.

Luckily for her Chloe was facing her back and missed her I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE GAME face. “No, I didn't forget about it Chlo.. how could I?”

“Better for you” said Chloe laughing. Yep, she totally forgot about it, she thought to herslef.

She started to go on and on about how pissed their coach was the last time Beca forgot about a game but Beca's focus was now directed to her laptop screen, her last architecture class project. It was almost done but it still missed something to be perfect.  
She loved basketball since she could remember but becoming an architect was her life long dream.

“Bec?” Chloe got closer to her friend and found out she was staring at the screen in front of her, so she did what she always does when it happened.. went behind her chair and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and started to kiss her all over her face.

Beca's attention was now on the redhead, her arms moving erratically trying to stop Chloe's actions. “C'mon Chlo! Stop it! It's too early for this! It's too early for everything! How can you be so full of energy all the time? You just got up!” Beca complained but it didn't stop the girl's action untill Beca got up trying to cover her crotch.

“Awww.. little B is awake too” Chloe said mocking her. She watched Beca pacing the room muttering and started to laugh harder. They have been friends since they were kids, it wasn't an unusual situation for them. Beca got a lot better at controlling it through the years tho.

Beca stopped her motions when she heard laughs coming from the other girl, turned around with a scowl on her face but it didn't take her long to join her in her laughing fit.

“Sorry Becs, you know I can't resist.”

“You're lucky you're my best friend Beale”. She stopped laughing and took a deep breath. “I think I'll join you in your run today” she said walking to her closet, she put on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and her running shoes, got her phone and keys as Chloe did and followed her friend out.

They run for 30 minutes and after finishing their session Beca went back to their room to get their bags. Once she got back she found some of her team mates and friends waiting for her along with Chloe.

“Look who finally showed up!” Stacie said. She was one of the tallest girls in their team, her legs could go on for days and as a plus she was smart and gorgeous.

“Hello to you too Stace. I'm good, thank you. How are you?” she said, sarcasm in her voice.

“Oh don't be like that pint size!” Amy told her, she was from Australia, her parents moved to the States a few years ago. She was also part of the team, her best feature? She scared all their opponents thanks to her size.. let's just say that she called herself “Fat Amy” and that's saying it all.

“C'mon Amy, I got Beca frustrated enough already, if you know what I mean” Chloe said winking in their general direction.

They knew about Beca's condition, she stopped hiding it from people since her very early years in school. It wasn't easy for her, being born different always gave her problems and not jus in school.  
Her parents fought a lot because of that, her mother didn't want a joke for a child so one day, when Beca was eight, she just left them without even writing a message to explain why she decided to leave, they both knew the reason but never talked about it. It was hard for them at first, her father always working and she had to be alone at home a lot. School wasn't easy either. She was bullied because of it, high school was the hardest years of all her school life but she was glad she always had someone to go to when she was sad or for anything actually. Chloe was her home for so long that she didn't want to think about how her life could have been without her.

Hey now, not my fault if..”

“We should get going girls. Coach Gail doesn't like it when we're late” Aubrey, a blonde girl and captain of their team cut her off. 

“She's right guys! You know I don't like it but I have to agree with her on this” okay, she had a crush on the girl but they didn't get along really well. 

They all laughed, except Aubrey of course, and started to make their way towards the gym.

Training was hard but it was normal especially since they were one day away from the game. They went to shower and met again outside the gym. Beca being the last one to join them.

“Finally Bec! You're so slow!” CR, a black girl with short pink hair said. She was also part of the team and one of their best defenders in Beca's opinion. “We're going to get something to eat, you coming?” she asked.

“No guys, I'm tired and still have to finish a project. Thank you tho”. She replied yawning.

“Again Bec? Are you sure you're going home to finish the ptoject and not somewhere to have fun with a chick?” Stacie asked smirking and winking her way. 

Beca looked at Stacie and sighed. Stacie was a really awesome person but she had a relly dirty mind, sex being her hobby.

“Really? Stace, you should know she gets super serious when there's a project on her mind” came Chloe's reply, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Beca rolled her eyes at them “I'm really going home to work on it, and she's right.. my mind is too focused on the project to go playing around and besides, I'm really tired” she said, yawning again.

“Okay Bec.. go home now. I'll see you later” Chloe said hugging the brunette, Beca hugged her back.

“Thanks Chlo” she whispered in the redhead's ear.  
When they parted, she looked at the other girls and smiled, “Next time, okay?” she received a chourus of “YES” and after a few more moments they went to their separate ways.

When she got back to her dorm she changed into something more comfortable and went straight to her desk, turned her laptop on, got her ipod, earpods and glasses, chose a playlist and started the program. She was working on her 3D model, the only thing missing in her project and the part of it she liked to work on the most. It was a relaxing process for her, the best part being the possibility to actually see how it would look like in reality. 

She heard a voice calling her name and opened her eyes. 

“Hey Becs, are you okay?” Chloe asked, concern evident in her voice.

She rubbed her eyes to get rid of some of the tiredness she was still feeling, looked around herself and understood why Chloe was worried.. she fell asleep on the desk, laptop and ipod still running, keybord signs all over her face. “When did you get here? What time is it?”

Chloe looked at her frawning “It's almost 7:00pm, how long have you been sleeping there?”

“I.. I don't know, guess today's training really took a toll on me” she said scratching the back of her neck, taking off her glasses and the earpod still plugged in her ear.

“It's not the first time it happened this week, you have three more weeks to work on that project, you should take it easy and get some rest baby Bec.” 

“Oh no, not again.. you know I hate it when you call me that” she closed her eyes and sighed. Chloe always used that name when she was really worried. “I just fell asleep Chlo, it's nothing”, she tried to smile, she knew Chloe was right, it was happening a lot lately.

“Just promise you'll get some rest before the game”. She glanced at the brunette for a moment and then turned around to change into her sweats and one of Beca's old t-shirt.

She took a deep breath, got up from her chair and stopped behind Chloe hugging her, even if Beca wasn't much of a hugger she knew it was the only way she had to stop Chloe from worry too much. “I promise Chlo”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people reading and following this story, hope you're liking it so far.  
> Just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas :) hope yo're having fun and spending the time with the people you love, wish you all the best.

CHAPTER 2

Game day was finally here.   
It felt like an endless week for Beca, she really tried her best to get as much rest as she could, she made a promise to her best friend after all but it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She got classes, basketball trainings, her friends demanding her presence and her project of course. To say she was tired was an understament.

Her alarm went off around 7:30 that morning, when she woke up she found a cup of coffe on her desk, courtesy of Chloe. She looked for the girl in their room but she was alone. She got up, stirred a little, took her coffe cup and started sipping on the hot liquid, she kept drinking it while staring at the trees outside the window, she was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to hear her room mate coming in.

Chloe noticed her friend was lost in her own world, again.. it was happening a lot this days. She tried to call her name a couple of times but got no answer, so she did the first thing that crossed her mind.. scare her.  
She approached the other girl as quietly as she could getting right behind her but not enough to be seen on the window glass, stifling a laugh she started to scream.

Startled, Beca snapped out of her reverie and stared at Chloe, eyes wide open and panting.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Coffe cup still in her hand, some of it spilling out on her t-shirt.

“Sorry Becs” she said laughing, “I couldn't stop myself, it was a perfect moment” still laughing.

Beca sighed putting her cup back on the desk, “Thanks for the coffe by the way” she said walking towards her closet to get ready for the day. “Would have been better if it were in my system and not on my t-shirt tho” she said while turning her head to look at her friend.

“Sorry, not sorry” Chloe sat down on her desk chair coming down from her laughing fit. She smiled even if Beca couldn't see her but could feel her smile in her voice.

Beca kept looking for some clothes to wear. After two very long minutes she decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a red and black flannel. She got her basketball bag ready too, putting her shoes, shorts and jersey, as well as her towel, sports bra and clean boxers inside.

“You should get your bag ready too Chlo” she turned back towards the redhead and smirked. Usually it was Chloe's line.

“Hahaha.. Very funny” she got up from her chair and went to get her things ready. 

While Chloe was busy with her bag Beca started to undress herself taking her pajamas shorts off, putting on her socks and jeans, when she took off her t-shirt tho, she heard Chloe gasp. The brunette immediately turned around, looked at her friend and stopped doing what she was doing. Worry adorning her features.

“Chlo, hey! What happened?” she looked at the girl to see if everything was alright or if she hurt herself while getting ready. Chloe didn't move or said a word. She slowly walked closer to the girl and reached for her shoulders putting her hands on each one and shaking her to gain her attention.  
“Chloe, you're scaring me.. What's wrong?”

Chloe stared at her friend for a moment, eye not blinking and mouth open “What did you do to your back?” her voice low, almost as a whisper and if Beca wasn't close to her she probably wouldn't have heard it, she could feel Chloe's concern filling her voice.

“What are you talking about?” she replied dumbfounded.

“Your back.. it's.. you have bruises everywhere Becs” tears welling up her eyes. “Did someone do something to you? Did you got into a fight again?” she was too scared to hear the answer, it wouldn't be the first time after all, it happened a lot when they where in high school.

“Wh.. No! Maybe it's just because of this week trainings, it was hard and I've been tired a lot lately, I probably stumbled against something in the gym and hit my back” she scratched the back of her neck, she did it a lot when she was feeling nervous, she walked back to her bed to put the t-shirt and flannel on as well as her shoes.

She got her bag and went to open the door stopping in front of it, she turned back around to face the redhead, “Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. And I'm quiet sure girls love bruises, especially when you tell them how you got them” she winked and opened the door starting to head out. “You coming or what?” her voice coming in from the hallway.

“Come here girls” coach Gail said.

They were in the locker room waiting for the second half of the game to start. Their team was leading the game, six baskets more than their opponents.  
Coach Gail sat down on a chair while the girls took a seat on the benches positioned on both sides of the woman.

“You're doing great girls, I'm proud of all of you, you're putting so much energy in this game and I see you want to win it.. they're the best team in our championship after all, it's gonna be harder now that there are two more quarters to play, they're gonna do their best to win but keep playing like you've been doing and they won't go far” she said looking at them, “But..” she sighed before turning her gaze towards Beca “I'm worried about you Mitchell. Can you keep up for the last 30 minutes?” 

Beca was sitting as far as she could from the woman, she knew it was about to happen, she got away with it for an entire week but the tiredness was starting to take a toll on her. It was visible even in her sitting position, sprawled on the bench, her back against the lockers, her arms folded on her chest and her head bent down, her eyes closed while she tried to regain some energy through deep breaths. When she felt her heart rate slowing down she raised her head, opened her eyes and turned towards the woman waiting for her answer.

“Yes, I can coach! Don't worry” was all she said.

Coach Gail stared at her for a moment, worry never leaving her face, she knew Beca was a strong girl and trusted her so she nodded her head accepting the girl's answer.

“Okay girls, we still have five minutes before you have to go back out there. Drink some water and try to rest and get some energy back”, she got up from her chair and went to talk to one of the girls.

Beca closed her eyes once again, this was becoming a real problem, she didn't have to hide it only from Chloe but now she had to think about her team too. She couldn't focus on anything lately.  
She felt herself being shaken from her left side, “Chlo, stop it.. I'm awake! There's no need to be so rude” a playful smile on her face, her head now resting on the lockers.

“Open your eyes Mitchell! You're bleeding!” 

That definitely wasn't Chloe's voice. Her eyes shot open, surprise and worry in them.  
“Posen! What the hell! If you wanted to get my attention you could have just call my name, there's no need to find excuses” she closed her eyes once more smirking at the blonde.

“What?! I don't want your attention idiot! Your nose is bleeding!”

Hearing the urgency in the taller girl's voice she got up from the bench and brought her left hand under her nosetrils. When she looked at it, she saw her fingers stained with red liquid, her eyes immediately on the blonde asking for help. 

Aubrey got up too and put her hands on Beca's shoulder pushing her back down on the bench, “Stay there, don't get up, I'll be right back” she said, her voice much more calmer now. She started to make her way towards the bathroom to look for something she could use to help Beca clean herself up, the only thing she could find was toilet paper so she grabbed it. 

Chloe, that was in one of the stalls, came out in that moment and approached the sink to wash her hands. She saw Aubrey pacing back and forth and stopped her actions to stare at the blonde girl, “Hey, Bree.. is everything alright? What's going on?” she could see the nervousness on the other girls face. “Did Beca tell something to you again? I swear.. she's my best friend but she can be too much sometimes” she laughed at the thought of Beca's smug face. It was the same expression every time she got on the blonde's nerves. “You know she does it just to make fun of you, she doesn't really mean it”, she got closer to the girl and hugged her from one side trying to calm her down. Nothing good happened when the brunette challenged her.

Aubrey looked at her “No, Chlo.. not this time.. her nose started bleeding out of nowhere and it is bleeding a lot! Go get some instant ice please, it should be in that cabinet over there” she said pointing to the cabinet where their first aid kit was. 

After getting it, they run out of the bathroom and went back where Beca was sitting. Stacie was with her now, trying to stop her nose from bleeding with some kleenex.

“Bree, it doesn't stop!” Stacie said when she saw them coming near the bleacher where they were sitting.

“Don't worry Stace, we got this” Aubrey answerd. She got closer and kneeled down in front of the shorter brunette, got some toilet paper and started to dab the nose to clean it from the gushing blood. “Chlo, punch that bag of ice and give it to me” she said still cleaning Beca's face. Chloe did as she was told, gave her the ice and in a second she positioned it on Beca's nose. 

To say that Chloe was worried was an understatement, she saw her bleeding more times than she likes to say but this was a lot of blood, and it was coming out just from her nose.  
She sat down beside Beca and took her hands holding them, “How are you feeling Becs?” she asked.

“I'm good Chlo, it's just some blood, nothing to worry about. Am I right doc?” she asked Aubrey, a weak smile appeard on her lips. She knew her best friend too well, Chloe couldn't help but worry everytime something happened to her.

“Sure, don't worry Chloe. It happens to many people” she smiled at the redhead moving the ice bag from Beca's nose, breathing in relief “You're good to go Mitchell” she took all the kleenex and toilet paper they used and made her way to the trash can to get rid of it. 

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled at her then she got up and started to walk towards the blonde, when she got closer enough she reached out for her putting her right hand on the other girl's shoulder. Aubrey turned around with a little smile on her lips, Beca was about to say something but stopped for a second to stare at her bright green eyes, they always got her attention everytime they locked eyes, she was hypnotized and didn't dare to move, she didn't want to brake the moment.

“Beca? Do you need something?” she asked but got no answer from her so she started waving a hand in front of her, it was starting to get weird. “Mitchell!” she said once more snapping her fingers. “What's going on with you? You were staring”.

Beca suddenly broke the staring “You wish blondie” she said looking away and facepalming herself for being caught staring. “Anyway, I just.. I wanted to thank you, you know.. for helping me with the bleeding and stuff” she smiled.

“It was nothing, I just did what I was taught to do”.

“Still.. and I wanted to apolo..”

“C'mon girls! Time to go back on the court and win this game!” came the ringing voice of coach Gail.

They all started to make their way out the door.

“Hey Beca” coach Gail stopped her, “Are you sure you're okay?” 

“Absolutely coach” she nodded her head and made her way down the corridor to reach her team.

Time was almost up.. just few more seconds. The other team had the ball and was now running towards their basket. Their captain throw the ball to one of her team mates but was stopped by Stacie that stole it and gave it to Chloe. She started running but was soon stopped by one of their opponents.

“Chlo! Give me the ball!” she heard Beca screaming and not even a second after saw her running to the other side of the court. She was tired, they all were, but it was her chance to show Chloe and her team (including their coach) that she was okay. It was a way to show it to herself too.  
In a moment she found herself holding the ball and running with it. Looking at the time, she saw it was almost up, she stopped right there where she was and took the risk for a three-point shot so she jumped and throw the ball right before the buzzer went off.   
It was in!

“UCLA wins the game! They did it Jonh!” said the voice coming out of the speakers.

Beca stood still on her spot breathing erratically. She watched the people on the bleachers cheering for them, her friends hugging eachother celebrating the victory and than she saw her.. Aubrey, the girl she always had a crush on, approaching her.  
All of a sudden her head started spinning and she lost her balance finding herself lying on the floor, her vision turning black.


End file.
